A castle in the middle of the forest
by Tsuk1Him3
Summary: Many were lost in the forest and arrived to the castle. But was it just a coincidence that everyone felt attraction to the little girl,Tsuna? Also,where did Tsuna always disappeared to at midnight? FemTsuna.
1. The doll lord and the little lady

A/N : New story here with Female Tsuna. Beware of grammar mistakes. Since it have become confusing,the Italic words will be their thoughts.

Warning : Lolicon?

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn are Amano Akira's

* * *

A castle in the middle of the forest : The doll lord and the little lady

In a dark room,a little girl was playing with a human sized doll. The girl has long straight brown hair with big caramel colored eyes with a skin that is very pale. Though her body is small because of her age,everyone would say this girl is beautiful and yet so fragile.

"What is it? Someone is coming?" She giggled. "Then we better greet him right?" She carried her doll and went out.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the forest...

A boy in his teen with silver hair and green eyes panted. "Where am I?" He looked around and frowned. "Fuck. Am I lost?" He cursed but being a smart boy he is,he quickly retraced his step back. _"This is weird,I'm sure this is the right way."_ He thought when he didn't recognize any of his surroundings. _"Better made sure."_ He took out one of his dynamites and put it below a tree then he retraced back his steps again. After two hours,he looked around again and found his dynamite lying innocently below the same tree. "So this is why that freak say that we can't go back once we get lost here." He muttered ruefully. "In times like this I should..." He knelt down and muttered seriously. "Spirits of the forests,please let me out of here." He heard someone snickered and he turned angrily. "What the fuck..." He stopped when he saw no one but a big castle behind him. "A castle? Here? That freak never said anything about this." He raised an eyebrow then he walked towards it.

When the teen arrived at the place,he found out that the castle is not abandoned. In fact,it is being taken good care of and it could be seen from the beautiful garden where many kinds of flowers bloom beautifully.

"Welcome to my castle." He turned to the voice's direction and saw the beautiful girl. "I'm the lady of this castle. My name is Tsuna. Nice to meet you." She bowed and smiled softly.

The boy was taken aback. "Lady?"

"Yes. And this is the lord." She showed him the doll. The doll was in human shape with the size of an adult. It has spiky blond hair with cerulean eyes. It is a mystery how the small girl could carry a doll twice her size. "And he is my butler. His name is Reborn." She pointed at an infant with black suits. "Ciaossu." The infant greeted him.

_"Am I dreaming?"_ The teen thought. _"A castle where the lord is a doll and the lady is a small girl with a butler,an infant? Maybe I have died in the forest and didn't know it."_ He nodded to himself. _"Yes. That makes sense."_

"May I have your name?" The girl interrupted his thoughts. "Gokudera Hayato." He answered.

"Can I call you Hayato-san?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Gokudera blushed. _"Why am I blushing? She's just a kid!"_ He thought. "Yes."

"Then Hayato-san,why do you come here?"

"I was... Lost." He said with shame. "And that because the baseball freak left me to chase a butterfly!" He growled when he remembered his friend. "Do you know how to get out from the forest?"

The girl shook her head sadly. "I'm always in this castle so I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a weak body since I was born so my parents built this castle for me in a place surrounded by plants and fresh air to improve my health."

Gokudera felt sorry for her. "And the doll? Did your parents buy it for you too?"

Tsuna shook her head. "His name is Giotto. I made him."

"You made it? Wow,you're good." Gokudera leaned down and scanned at the doll. "It is very detail. It looks exactly like a human." He frowned.

Tsuna giggled. "Thank you Hayato-san."

"Tsuna." Reborn suddenly called her. She turned and looked at Reborn in question. "It almost the time for you to take your medicine." She sighed. "Thanks for remembering me." She turned to look back at Gokudera again. "Hayato-san,do you want to rest here for the night?" Everything immediately turned dark. Gokudera looked up and saw that the moon is now high in the sky. "What the?"

"Hayato-san?"

Gokudera was in doubt. _"What the hell is happening? I'm sure it was still daylight just now and then suddenly,it became night?"_ Then he felt his shirt being tugged. "Hayato-san?" Tsuna looked at him worriedly.

Gokudera thought for a while. "Yes. I think,I'll stay here." He said still feeling unsure. Tsuna beamed when he said that,Gokudera can felt his heart beating very fast. "Reborn,please show Hayato-san his room." Reborn nodded. "Follow me." Gokudera followed Reborn and went inside.

* * *

"I'll call you when it's time for dinner. Until then make yourself at home." Reborn then went out and closed the door. Gokudera hurriedly looked around the room. The room is big and it is decorated like in a kingdom. He looked through the window,and he could only see endless green. He frowned then he opened the closet and saw many clothes in it. He raised his eyebrow. _"These look like the clothes where princes wore in the film. What the hell is this castle and its resident?"_ He chose a set of clothes randomly and went to the bathroom.

Hours later,Reborn knocked at Gokudera's room. "Dinner's ready." Gokudera went out and followed Reborn to the dining room. The dining room has this very long table and there are other people sitting around it. Gokudera picked one random chair and looked at the people. They all wore clothes that looked like his and all of them were depressed. Suddenly,the door opened and Tsuna entered,still carrying her doll. "I'm sorry for being late." She took a seat at the end of the table and she put the doll at the seat beside her. Tsuna saw Gokudera and she smiled at him. "Hayato-san,this people here are the same as you. They're lost too. This here is Sasagawa Ryohei." Ryohei nodded to Gokudera.

"And this is Knuckle." Tsuna made a gesture at the said man. Knuckle smiled at Gokudera. "Nice to meet you."

Gokudera raised his eyebrow. _"They look like each other. Twins?"_ He thought then Tsuna continued. "The one beside you is G." Gokudera turned to look at the man with a very funny name and was very surprised to see that this G looked like him. It seemed that G was surprised too because he stared at Gokudera with widened eyes. Then another teen with blue hair and mismatched eyes said. "Kufufu. If I'm not mistaken,there was a saying that says that if you meet a person with a face that looks like you,it means you're going to die." Gokudera and G immediately glared at him. "This is Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna introduced him. "And the one that sit beside him is Demon Spade." Gokudera looked at Demon Spade and he smirked evilly at Mukuro. "That means,you're going to die too." Mukuro snarled at him.

"Haha,you're funny. Nice to meet you. I'm Asari Ugetsu." A man said to Gokudera. Gokudera blinked a few time. _"He looks like the baseball freak!"_

"And everyone this is Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna said. "He is lost too." Gokudera hear the others groaned around him. "Don't lose your hope yet,I'm sure someday,you'll find a way to go out from the forest. Until the feel free to stay here." Tsuna said with sympathy. "For now,let us eat,shall we?" Reborn entered with lots of food and organizing them on the table. "Tsuna,don't you have any maid?" Gokudera asked the brunette. She shook her head. "Reborn took care of everything here." Gokudera nodded. _"It's strange. This castle is big and there's so many things that have to be taken care of. How can an infant do all of that?"_ Gokudera thought as he ate.

* * *

After dinner,Gokudera went to his room and changed into PJs. He slammed himself into the bed and thought about today events._ "Weird. Everything is too weird."_ He heard a knock on his door. "Enter." The door opened and G went inside. "What do you want?" Gokudera asked,not looking at G.

"Gokudera. Don't you feel this castle was kind of weird?" Was the reply. Gokudera immediately sat up and stared at G. "You think so too?"

G nodded. "The castle,Tsuna,her doll,the butler and everyone else!"

"Everyone else?"

"Maybe you haven't notice but they are weird."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

Gokudera was still curious but he decided to not questioned it. "What do you suggest we should do to get out from here?"

"We should cooperate."

Gokudera nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Midnight,Mukuro and the others...

"Found her?" Mukuro said to Spade.

Spade shook his head. "No."

"How about you three?" Mukuro turned to Ryohei,Knuckle and Asari who shook their heads in unison.

"Damn! And we were so close!"

* * *

Somewhere near the lake...

"So you brought Hayato-san here." Tsuna giggled. "That was so nice if you. Hmm? Yes,I love you too." She smiled at the figure and they lie down on the grass together watching the sky,the moon and the twinkling stars.

* * *

That's chapter 1. Please Review ^^.


	2. The doors

A/N : Thank you for your reading this story, I'm glad you like it. Like usual, Italic words are their thoughts and yes, there are grammar mistakes.

Warning : Definitely lolicon.

Disclaimer : Nope, Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine.

* * *

A castle in the middle of the forest : The doors

Another teen was running very fast chasing after something in the forest. The boy has black hair and rather brownish skin. He suddenly jumped very high and clasped his hands light enough to not hurt the thing he managed to catch. He grinned happily then he turned around. "Gokudera, I have caught it! Eh?" He opened his hands and let the beautiful butterfly flies away when he realized that he has been separated from his friend. He scratched his head then he looked around. "Where am I?"

* * *

"And they live happily ever after." Tsuna closed the book she was holding and smiled at the males who was looking intently at her. "Do you like the story?" All nodded eagerly, she smiled sadly. "Too bad, I don't."

"Why, Tsuna?" Gokudera asked with a frown.

"I hate the ending. There's no happily ever after in this life. There's always something that will destroy your happiness." She said darkly and everyone shuddered.

"Tsuna?" Mukuro hesitantly called her.

"Hmm?" Tsuna glanced up at him.

"I've been wandering, can you give us a tour of this place?"

She beamed. "Of course. Follow me." Everyone stood up and followed the little girl out from the library. Tsuna brought them to all sorts of room and told them their uses. "And this is the kitchen..." Everyone except G followed her to the kitchen. G looked around and his eyes then fixed at a door with rose shaped doorknob. He walked in front of it and stared at the door.

_"There's something strange with this door." _He touched the doorknob. _"For some reasons, it's creeping me out."_

"G-san?" A female voice called her from behind and he jumped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Tsuna, What's beyond this door?" G asked then he turned to the girl.

"I can't tell you." She answered. "But please, promise me that you won't try to enter any door with a rose and jasmine shaped doorknob."

"Why?"

"Because, Giotto will be angry if someone enter those rooms and if Giotto angry, I'll be angry too." Tsuna hugged her doll tighter.

"Okay, I'll promise you I won't enter it." G assured her.

Tsuna smiled sincerely at him and G flushed because of it. Tsuna turned to the others who was watching them from the kitchen. "You too, right?"They nodded as a response.

* * *

An hour later, Tsuna left them because she have to take her daily medicine. Asari, Mukuro, Spade, Ryohei and Knuckle quickly ran to a guest room and locked it leaving G and Gokudera alone.

"What's with them?" Gokudera raised his eyebrow.

"That's why, I told you they're strange." G answered.

"Putting that aside, what do you think about those doors Tsuna mentions?" Gokudera turned to the adult.

"Suspicious."

Gokudera nodded. "I think so too."

"Then, let's check them. Tonight."

* * *

Midnight, Gokudera and G sneaked out from their rooms and went to the said door. As they arrived in front of it,they froze.

"Open it." Gokudera ordered G.

G glared at him. "Why won't you do it?"

"You're an adult right? Do it."

G sighed. "Fine." He grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it. "It's lock."

"Great. What are we going to do now?"

"Maybe, we can break in." G suggested.

"No good. What are we going to say to Tsuna when she found it?"

"Then, Mr. Genius. You tell me what to do." G said sarcastically.

"I-" They froze when they heard footsteps from behind. They turned, already prepared to face the worst.

"Huh, you two, what are you extremely doing?" Ryohei's sound echoed through the hall.

G and Gokudera relaxed immediately. "What are _YOU_ doing?" Gokudera asked back.

"None of your business." They heard Spade hissed behind Ryohei.

G and Gokudera smirked at them. "You're here to check the door right?"

No one answered then after a while, Knuckle sighed. "Yes, we are."

G beamed. "Perfect, just like us. We should cooperate."

Mukuro appeared beside Ryohei and snarled at him. "No, you'll just be a burden."

G looked at him coldly. "We'll see who'll be a burden."

Asari walked between them. "Stop fighting, we'll have to check the door right?" He grinned at them one by one.

"The door is locked." Gokudera told them.

Spade nodded. "I'll take care of it." He walked to the door then he took out a thin small wire and started to try to unlock it.

"You have something to defend yourself?" Asari asked G and Gokudera.

G took out a bow while Gokudera hesitantly took out his dynamites. All except Spade stared Gokudera with wide eyes.

"Dynamites? Where did you get them?" Mukuro looked at Gokudera in disbelief.

"I always took them when I'm out from my home." Gokudera answered, annoyed.

"It's no good. You'll extremely destroy the castle." Ryohei told him.

"Use this." G gave Gokudera another bow.

Gokudera took the bow. "I don't know how to use this."

"Just pray that you won't use it." Spade said then he opened the door. "Shall we?"

They entered.

* * *

Below a sakura tree somewhere...

Tsuna was sleeping while hugging a figure then the figure immediately tensed and sit up.

"Someone has entered the doll room." The figure hissed.

* * *

Gokudera and the others were shocked when they entered the room. The room is very huge and around them were many and many giant sized dolls. The reason why they were shocked? The dolls were levitating in midair defying gravity.

"Is this possible?" Knuckle said in awe. All walked to the middle of the room and looked around, wondering.

"Maybe, if we use wires..." Spade moved closer to one of the dolls and checked. "Impossible." He said when he had make sure that there's no wire.

"We have to go out. Now!" Mukuro suddenly yelled and ran towards the door. Everyone looked at him with a questioning look then they saw that the said door was slowly disappearing and they quickly followed Mukuro.

"Hmm? Living humans here?" They heard a deep voice behind them and they stopped.

_"Don't look behind. Don't look behind."_ Their thoughts warned them.

"Did Tsuna let you enter? Or... you're bad children that have sneaked here despite her warning?" They could imagined the 'maybe' person behind them grinned evilly and that snapped them back to reality. They resumed running to the almost disappear door.

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Yes, we're sorry." Asari answered.

The voice giggled. "So cute, I'll invite you to the party. Therefor, you mustn't leave." They heard a clapping and the door in front of them gone completely. They stared hopelessly at the place where the door was seconds ago.

"Since this party is for dolls only and the only human allowed to join is Tsuna, I'll have to turn you into dolls." The voice hummed.

"Like hell we'll let you!" Mukuro turned and froze. He fell down to the floor. His face was filled with pure shock. Everyone followed and turned only to fell like Mukuro. In front of them, a giant sized rabbit doll was grinning madly at them.

"It's... It's..." They fell unconscious.

* * *

"That was fast." The doll frowned. It turned to the infant that appeared beside him out of nowhere.

"Humans can't keep their words." Reborn sighed. "Change them into dolls, I'll tell 'him' and Tsuna."

The doll nodded.

* * *

Gokudera felt pains all over his body. It's almost as if his bones were melting and his skins were torn. He tried to open his eyes but it's no use since he has no eyes anymore. He tried to talk but there's no voice formed.

_"Am I going to die?"_ Then his consciousness slipped away again.

* * *

A red colored, cat shaped doll jumped abruptly. _"What time is it?" _It took a glance at the grandfather clock and if possible,paled. _"I'm late!" _It quickly changed its clothes into a more formal ones and ran out from the room. It arrived in front of the ballroom. It took a deep breath then it entered. Inside lots of dolls like itself were dancing. It smiled happily. _"Who shall I dance with?"_

"Enjoying yourself?" It turned and saw Tsuna. The beautiful girl was wearing a sparkling red dress with a small crown on her head. The doll couldn't take its eyes off her.

"Care to dance with me, my lady?" The doll asked.

Tsuna giggled. "I'm sorry but I can't, he'll be jealous." Suddenly a figure appeared beside Tsuna. The figure eyed the cat warily while the cat was staring at him with wide eyes. The cat took three steps back. The figure and Tsuna looked at it worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna's soft voice echoed through its head.

The cat only stared at the figure. _"It can't be... How can..." _It then turned its gaze to its furry hands._  
_

"Hayato-san?" Tsuna called it. The doll immediately yelled very loud.

* * *

"Aakh!" Gokudera abruptly regained his conscious. He stood up in a flash and looked around cautiously. He relaxed when he realized that he was in his room.

_"It was a dream." _He sighed in relief then he slammed himself back into his bed. _"But which part is the dream?" _

And he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Tsuna's room...

Tsuna giggled. She was staring at a photo of a red and pink colored cat doll,a white colored owl doll with mismatched eyes and black colored owl doll,yellow and brown colored kangaroo with a blue dog. All in the size of a human.

"They're cute." She giggled again. Then she heard a grumbling from the figure beside her. "Don't worry, my love is only for you, forever and ever." She put away the photo and gave the figure a peck on the lips. The figure smiled softly at her and slept on her laps. Tsuna sang a lullaby until they both fell to sleep.

* * *

The end of the chapter. Here's the list of the doll they've changed into.

Red cat - Gokudera

Pink cat - G

White owl - Mukuro

Black owl - Spade

Yellow kangaroo - Ryohei

Brown kangaroo - Knuckle

Blue dog - Asari

Please review ^_^


	3. The midnight waltz 1

A/N : Thanks for your reviews. ^_^

Warning : lolicon & lots of grammar horrors (My beta, where are you? TTATT).

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR

racooncity : Thanks for your reviews. Here are the summaries about Tsuna (I just hope I didn't forget anything).Tsuna is a little girl with weak body. She loves dolls (she carries Giotto everywhere, everyday) and the dolls love her back. She's also in love with someone (or something). It seems like she can control time around the forest too because when she says it's night, it become night. She also doesn't like a happy ending story. I think that's it about Tsuna (for now). And the part where I only wrote Gokudera's feelings are because out of all characters in KHR, I found him as the easiest to write. XD But it's not fair for the other characters so starting this chapter, I'll write more with the others. Again, thanks for reviewing :)

* * *

A castle in the middle of the forest : The midnight waltz 1

G was in the library, trying to take his mind off from his current situation by reading books. Then his peaceful reading were interrupted by the sound of Gokudera's shouting. He quickly stood up and ran to the voice which led him to the garden. What he found out though, was another victim of the forest. A boy with black hair who was grinning at the cursing Gokudera. Tsuna eying the two friends warily.

"How can you lost? HOW CAN YOU LOST? You have explored this forest for three times with your father! Three times! That's more than enough to memorize the fucking routes." Gokudera said in exasperation.

"Haha, I don't know. I just did." The boy answered.

Gokudera felt like pulling out his hair by that.

G whistled. "Another look alike?"

The two boys turned to to G. "Wow Gokudera, is he your long lost brother?" 'The baseball freak asked in astonishment.

Gokudera huffed. "Wait till you see your long lost brother."

As in on cue, Asari and Knuckle came into the room. "We heard Gokudera's shouting. Is there..." Asari blinked. "My look alike?"

"Long lost brother?"

They exchanged looks for a while then both of them grins. "I'm Asari Ugetsu. What's your name?"

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you, Asari." They shook hands and then started to engage in talks like real brothers.

"It's really odd though because wherever I went, I always came back to the same place. The only place I could go is this castle." Yamamoto said to Asari.

Asari nodded. "It's odd indeed. Because, when I'm lost, I always came back to the same place too."

"Do you know why Tsuna?" Yamamoto turned to the little girl.

Tsuna hesitated. "I-"

"It's time for your medicine, Tsuna." The infant butler suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna.

"Right." Tsuna sighed in relief. "I'm sorry but I have to go now." She gave a little bow. "I'll see you later, at dinner." She said as she ran away with Reborn following behind her.

"That was odd." Yamamoto stated.

_"What was Tsuna trying to say before Reborn came?"_ G thought. _"Did she know a way out?"_

"It's odd to the extreme but everything about this place is odd so let's just ignore it." Knuckle shrugged. "Listen, we want to ask your help for something." He turned to G and Gokudera.

"What?" Gokudera asked, annoyed.

"Do you want to help us for tonight's stalk?" Knuckle said with serious face.

There was silence after that...

Gokudera blinked a few times. "Excuse me, but I thought I heard you said, _stalk_?"

"Yes." Knuckle nodded.

"Stalk who?" G asked.

"Who else? Tsuna, of course." Asari replied.

"Us?"

"Yes, all of us excluding you three if you don't want to." Asari said.

"Why?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's because, Tsuna, every midnight, she's always disappearing." Knuckle replied.

_"Disappear?"_ G lost in his thought.

"Yes. We have checked her room for twelve days at midnight and it's always empty." Asari continued. "We can't never find her."

"You checked her room?" Gokudera said in disbelief. What are you? Pedophiles?"

"That's... very interesting. I'm in." G suddenly said.

"What?" Gokudera looked at G n disbelief.

"I won't force you to come with me if you don't want to but I'm going." G said to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"I'll go too. It sounds interesting." Yamamoto grinned.

The two then looked at Gokudera hopefully. Gokudera stared at them one by one then he nodded.

"It's extremely settled then. We're all in this together!" Knuckle exclaimed.

* * *

Midnight...

"Okay, we can go in now." Mukuro told the others behind him and open the door to Tsuna's room. "Like usual, check everything."

_"It really is empty. And I'm sure I saw Tsuna went in here minutes ago."_ G thought.

"Okay, this is a big mystery for you morons. But not for me." Gokudera suddenly said. "There's a door here. It's so obvious that Tsuna is beyond it." He pointed at the door with jasmine shaped doorknob.

"It's lock, Gokudera." Yamamoto told him.

"I'm pretty sure Tsuna locked it." Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"From this side."

"You're kidding..."

Yamamoto shook his head and pointed at the lock.

"Fuck..." Gokudera muttered.

Everyone huffed and continued checking the room.

_"Photos?"_ G eyed the photos above the furnace one by one. He picked the photo of Tsuna and Giotto sitting in the garden, drinking some tea. G frowned.

"What's the matter?" G turned to face Spade.

"This photo..." G handed the photo frame to Spade. Everyone quickly gathered around Spade.

"What's wrong with it?" Asari asked.

"It may look like a human but Giotto_ IS_ a doll. And I never know any doll that can drink tea." G answered.

"Maybe, he's the model of the doll. The doll is made to look like him." Mukuro tried to reason.

"Not impossible. But then where is he? I never saw him in this castle."

Everyone lost in thought. G picked another photo. This time it's a photo of many animal dolls. _"Strange. This photo, it gives me goosebumps!"_ He put the photo back and picked another one. A photo of a man and woman hugging Tsuna. G looked at the inscription below and found out that the couple are Tsuna's parents.

_"So this is Tsuna's parents. I've seen this photo before, but where?"_

"Woah... Tsuna's parents!" Yamamoto took the photo from G and showed it to the others.

"She looks like her mother to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

"You're extremely right." Knuckle added.

G sighed. He picked the last photo. The photo of Giotto's model and Reborn shaking hands with each other. _"Again, who is this person?"_ He looked at the writing below. _"His name is Giotto too."_

"Another picture of the mysterious guy?" Gokudera asked.

G nodded. "Who is he?"

"Maybe, he's like us. Lost in the forest." Gokudera shrugged.

"Maybe. And if he's not here now. That means..."

"He found a way out!" Gokudera shouted. "But where?"

"Don't know." G replied.

"But there's a way out! That means, we won't have to spend the rest of our life here." Gokudera said.

"Yes, yes. That is true." G smiled. He haven't realized how he missed his family. But now that there's hope to get out from this castle, he felt very happy... That night, everyone returned to their rooms with a big smile on their faces.

"Good night." G nodded and entered his room. He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"There's no more time..."_ A voice whispered to G's ear. A ghastly,weak voice. _"Find me... Hurry."

* * *

_

G abruptly opened his eyes. He looked around his room to find, no one. _"What is that? A dream?" _He chuckled._ "That scared the hell out of me. Pretty pathetic." _He closed his eyes, trying to sleep again. But then, the picture of Tsuna with her parents entered his line of thoughts. "I know I have seen it somewhere but where?" He thought of his mansion. Heavily guarded, the 9-years-old him, eating alone in the big dining room, he walked to the library, grabbing everything he could reach, he saw a news that interested him, in the old newspaper of 20 years ago, a news of the missing child, the picture... "Is the same!" G yelled. "That child is Tsuna. She has been kidnapped 20 years ago. Her parents has never found her. But then, how can Tsuna looks like she's still 12?" G whispered.

* * *

"You should go to sleep now." The figure petted Tsuna's head lovingly.

Tsuna shook her head. "I'm not a child anymore. I don't need sleep as much as I did when I was little."

"You're always that same little girl in my eyes. Now, be a good girl and sleep."

Tsuna pouted but she closed her eyes nevertheless.

"I will always love you."

* * *

I'm so sorry for my late update and the shortness of this chapter *bows* . Please review ^_^


	4. The devil twins

A/N : I'm still alive. Haha. It's been months since I last updated this story. I hope you haven't given up on it yet..*smiles guiltily* Anyways, thank you for your reviews on chapter 3.

Warning : lolicon & lots of grammar horrors.

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR.

racooncity : Thanks for your reviews. I don't mind its shortness. The fact that you reviews alone has make me very happy. Well, Gokudera and the others can be humans again because the dolls turned them into dolls for the party purpose. It means the 'magic' the use, lasts only for a night. Kind of like the magic in _ Cinderella. _And I thank you for your offer too. I'll be sure to ask your help if I encounter writerblocks.

* * *

A castle in the middle of the forest : The devil twins

Beautiful melody came out from his flute, tempting the flowers around to dance to it. Next to him, his lookalike were humming softly with his eyes closed, losing himself into the music. The peaceful moment that Asari had managed to create with his expertise at playing the instrument was a welcoming change for the occupant of the castle. The feeling of anxiousness, fear, anger all bowed to the melody.

There was no voice at all but the music. That is why, when the sound of metal against metal was heard, every head snapped to the direction of the voice including Asari's. What they saw were a man and a boy, fighting with each other. The blond man was using his handcuffs to block the raven's tonfas from splitting his head. They were at that position for a while, each trying to surpass their enemy's strength. When it was determined that they were equally strong, they both jumped behind.

"You've gotten stronger, Kyoya." The blond said.

Hearing that, the raven smirked. "I can see the day where I'll bite you to death, nii-san."

"Not in a million year." In a blink of an eye, the blond was now behind the raven, restraining his hands with handcuffs. "Now, you will need to learn how to control your temper. I'm sick at covering all your crimes."

"You can't control me." The raven growled. This time it was the blond who smirked. "We'll see. Now let's go back." The blond started to drag his captive towards the forest. But he stooped when he heard Yamamoto's voice.

"It's no use, you can't go back."

The blond turned to him and glared. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. While my lookalike is Asari Ugetsu, and..." Before he finished introducing all, the blond said again. "I don't care what your name is. What are you doing here, in the middle of the forest?"

"Can't you be any ruder? You are the one who asked for our identity." Gokudera snapped.

The blond turned his gaze to Gokudera. "I don't ask for your opinion."

"Why, you!" Before Gokudera advanced to punch the hell out of the blond, G caught him. "Don't. You're no match for him."

"Excuse us for his behavior. But may I ask for your identity." Asari told the man.

"You've seem educated enough. Fine, I'm Alaude. I'm a police officer. While this one." He tugged his handcuffs, making the raven hissed in irritation. "Is my twins, Kyoya."

"You don't look extremely identical." Ryohei pointed dumbly.

Alaude rolled his eyes. "Obviously, that is because we're fraternal twins." He then walked to the group's location and eyed them one by one. His eyes then fell on Tsuna. "Whose sister are you?"

"I don't have any siblings.." Tsuna hesitantly answered.

Alaude glared at her. "Let me get this straight. There is eight men and one little girl in the middle of a forest?"

"There is Reborn too. And Giotto." Tsuna raised her doll so Alaude can take a good look at it.

"And you say I am bad." Kyoya added.

"What are you planning to do to her?" Alaude hissed while turning to the males.

"We didn't plan anything bad to the extreme." Knuckle shook his head.

"Except Mukuro and Spade." G whispered to himself. But said men heard him, and they glared at him.

"To tell you the truth, we're lost officer." Asari told Alaude.

"Lost?" Alaude said in amusement.

"That's a very pathetic excuse." Again Kyoya added.

"No, it is true. They can't get out from this forest." Tsuna said sadly. "And so are you."

Alaude frowned at her. "Different from these idiots. I left bullets as leads so I won't lost before I entered this forest. We can just follow them to get out."

Everyone except Tsuna's face brighten. "Finally, we can get out from here!" They exclaimed. So they followed Alaude and went into the forest. It was Kyoya who realized that Tsuna wasn't following them.

"Come on. Why won't you follow us?" He asked to the little girl. The little girl shook her head and replied. "This castle is my home. I won't leave here no matter what." She smiled sweetly at him causing the loner to blush.

"Bye Tsuna." The others waved at her. She waved back at them and said. "Come back before dinner." She went inside.

* * *

"Poor Tsuna. She didn't know that we won't go back there." Yamamoto muttered.

"Maybe, I'll come here again when I have the time. But at that time, I'll leave leads on my trails!" Mukuro stated.

"So am I." Spade said.

Asari nodded. "We can all go back together."

Kyoya looked at them one by one. "I've been wondering. Are you all Pedophiles?"

_Oops._ They all thought. "What are you talking about you damn criminal?" Gokudera snapped.

Kyoya smirked. "Please, even I can see that you all have this weird obsession for her. Isn't that a crime? She's just 12, right?"

"Hmm, says the man who blushed when the kid smiled at him." Alaude suddenly said.

Kyoya shrugged. "I'm a criminal. Who cares if I add more crime to my list?"

Alaude growled at him. "I care! You better behave after all of this over."

Asari sighed. He had this weird feeling that someone was watching them. He had looked and looked but could never find them. _I've felt this before. When I first came here and lost, I felt as if I was being watched too._

"Asari.." A soft voice whispered to his left ear.

"Yeah?" He asked his red hair friend.

"Do you feel it? The stares?" G asked.

"I do. But I don't know from where."

"Neither do I."

"This is odd." Alaude suddenly said. "Why do we keep walking in circle?"

Everyone stopped walking.

"What do you mean?" Spade frowned.

"We've walked this path. This is actually our third time through here." Kyoya answered.

"But, we're following the fucking bullets!" Gokudera cried.

"Watch your language." Alaude glared at Gokudera.

Gokudera returned his glare. Both was mad and had planned to plant some punches to their faces.

"Alright, that's enough." Asari, being the calmest one tried to ease the tension. "Let's try to follow the bullets once more. If we walk in circle again, then we need to make a plan."

Others nodded and began to walk again.

* * *

Asari was sure now. Not only the fact that there was someone who kept watching them everywhere they go, but also the fact that they kept walking in circle only to return back to the castle. He could feel everyone's anger and fatigue-both mental and physical. It was a miracle that no one had started to fight. _I need to do something._ He stopped abruptly. "Let's go back."

His voice was soft, yet everyone could hear him. "Back to where?" Mukuro asked although he had known the answer.

"Castle." Asari replied.

"No way, we are almost at the exit. I'm sure..." Gokudera protested but Alaude cut him off.

"I agree. It's dangerous to walk through the forest at night. We'll try again tomorrow." Everyone followed him back to the castle, leaving a pouting Gokudera and a grinning Yamamoto.

"Let's go." Yamamoto dragged the sulking boy.

* * *

"Welcome back." Tsuna greeted them as soon as they entered the castle. "Reborn is preparing the dinner. You should bath." She smiled at them. "But before that, I'll show Alaude-san and Kyoya-san their rooms."

"Is there any room with two beds? Someone needs to keep an eye on my twin. He _is_ a criminal. And also, it will be best for all of you to lock your door at night."

"I've been meaning to extremely ask this. What crime had he done to the extreme?" Knuckle scratched his head.

"My brother attacked people with his tonfas and most of them ended up death." Alaude answered coldly.

Tsuna frowned. "Why, Kyoya-san?"

Kyoya shrugged. "People annoyed me so much."

"Am I... annoying to you?" Tsuna asked softly.

Suddenly, the floor looked very interesting to Kyoya. "No, you're not."

Tsuna beamed while Alaude snickered. "My brother and I think that you are so sweet Tsuna."

Then his brother's face looked much more interesting. "Can I punch you?"

"You know my answer." Alaude replied.

Asari looked at the new members of their group. _Even Alaude and Kyoya. One more mystery for us to solve. Why do we all feel attracted to Tsuna? Even though she's very nice and sweet and pretty, but it's very odd for us, adults to fall for her so easily._He shook his head. _If I said that to everyone else, they'll surely deny it._ He chuckled.

* * *

Right now, everyone was in the dining room and for once, they all ate quietly. No nasty remarks or sarcasms were being exchanged.

"I'm going to bed now." Tsuna said to the others. "Good night." She smiled. Everyone nodded and told her 'good night' too

"Remember to lock your door, Tsuna." Alaude told her. She nodded and then she went away.

Gokudera then yawned. "Then I'm going to bed too."

"Me too."

And one by one went to their own room.

* * *

It was past midnight. Asari suddenly woke up and had an urge to drink. He stood up and unlocked the door and went to the kitchen. When he drank his second glass, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a shadow. Out of reflex, he hid behind the cupboard. What he saw though, was very disturbing. He saw Alaude and Kyoya but what was out of place were their eyes. Alaude's blue eyes and Kyoya's black eyes have turned reds. As red as the blood itself. Asari shuddered when he thought that. He waited until they were gone before he came out of his hiding. He then fell down to the floor and shivered. _There's no mistake. What I felt from them, was bloodlust..._

* * *

"What do you think about those two?" The figure was lying beside Tsuna, sighing in contempt.

"Well, I think they're very nice but a bit violent." Tsuna giggled.

"Considering what they are, they can't help by being violent. It's not their fault." The figure shook his head.

There's calming silence after that.

"Giotto." Tsuna whispered. "Why do you do all of this?"

"My love." The man brought his hand to brush Tsuna's hair. "This is all for you."

* * *

We finally know the figure's name. Hehe. But there's still so many mysteries left.

Please review~~


End file.
